


Mind swap

by Agent_Of_Lurking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jemma Simmons, Hurt Leo Fitz, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, POV Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Lurking/pseuds/Agent_Of_Lurking
Summary: What happens when you find out that the life you live is a lie? That your just a fictional character part of TV series.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mind swap

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea literally came to me while lying in bed then forgot about for about a year. I had some of the story written originally but oh my gosh was it poorly written. So I decided to pick the story back up and re-write it from the beginning using the og story as a lose guide.

Jemma gasped as she felt a sharp pain glide through her side. She fell to the ground with a thud. Grabbing at her side feeling searing pain from the knife cut. It was gut wrenching. She struggled to grab her icer but it was just to far out of reach. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to crawl across the ground towards her weapon. "Jemma!" A Scottish voice cried out. She quickly looked over at Fitz who was currently tied against a metal pole. Struggling to get himself free from the rope that bounded his hands. She had manged to get free.. But her captives had other plans for her. Plans that would.. That would.. That would kill her... She wasn't going to let them win. She couldn't.. 

Two burley men walk over to her. Bending over and staring down at her. "Tsk. One of shields brightest minds struggling to crawl. Pathetic." one of the men said as he grabbed Jemma by her arm yanking her away from her icer. Letting out a gasp in pain feeling the cold damp air around her sting at her fresh wound. She closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to free her arm. Weakly clawing at the perpetrator that the grip on her. The burley man bent over squeezing her arm as he spoke a whisper into Jemma's ear. "Why do you test out our like invention?" he spoke quietly. His voice seethered with venom. "No." Jemma whimper out as she continued to fiercely struggle. Huffing and puffing as she felt herself being lifted up. 

No.. No.. Kept running through her mind.. But her body felt weak, sore.. Exhausted. She opened up her eyes. She wasn't sure where they were taking her but she could see her blood dripping down on the ground. The small crimson droplets.. She didn't want to die.. Her heart ached.. Thinking about Fitz.. She didn't want to leave him.. Her eyes blurry as tears filled them.. Struggling slightly but her open wound brush against something. Closing her eyes tightly in pain as tears fell from her eyes. "Put her in the cell. I want to see if it works" a voice said. It sounded mechanical. Like if it was speaking through a speaker. An before Jemma knew it she was thrown into a cell. Landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Luckily she didn't land on her wound. Breathing heavily as she struggled to get to her arms. Pushing herself into a upright position. She looked around the small cell. It was empty. The walls were white and above was a strange device that started to glow a blinding white before the cell was engulfed with the light and in a flash everything when dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I sure hope you do! Wrote this first one as a jumping ground to get Jemma where I want her to be. This was originally just one paragraph at the beginning but I decided to add more meat to it and make it the first chapter in the story. Any who like I said before I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
